


Caught

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed, syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Babies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Modern Era, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie and Henry get caught doing some things they probably shouldn't have. <br/>But no matter the outcome, family is always there for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ethan and Evie have a talk

“I can’t believe this. Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?”

“Yes actually I-”

“I don’t want your attitude young lady!”

“Yes father.”

Evie Frye sat in her fathers office with her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes were red and fixed on anything but her father’s angry gaze. Furious was probably a more appropriate word, as was disappointed and frustrated.

“You’re lucky it was Mrs. Mir that caught the both of you and not me or his father. Did you think it was a good idea? That there wouldn’t be consequences for your actions?”

She sat in silence

“Well? Answer me Evie.”

“…I didn’t think…”

“Exactly, you didn’t think.”

Ethan was beyond reason at this point. His daughter knew, well should have at least, that this was something he simply could not tolerate. He had put his trust in her and the boy but it seemed he misjudged. Now, because of his own mistake, they were in this mess. He was just as embarrassed as she must have been and while he didn’t want to distress her any further, unfortunately there were somethings that needed to be cleared up first.

“How many times?”

“A few.”

“How many is a few Evie? Once, twice, five, more?”

“Probably ten-ish.”

He sighed. He just wanted his daughter to be safe. She didn’t understand love, she didn’t understand how badly she could have been hurt. She was only 17, how could she know?

“Were you safe?”

She looked up at him, fresh tears in her eyes. “Mostly.” She played with the hem of her skirt.

“What do you mean mostly?”

“We didn’t have any the first few times and he thinks it broke once, but we didn’t notice till after.”

Her words were choppy and littered with small sobs. She was scared of what his reaction might be.

“Evie you know you aren’t on birth control, what if you had gotten pregnant? Do you really think some teenage boy is going to help you, because I can tell you he wouldn’t. No, he’d leave you for the next girl that came along and leave everything to you because boys don’t care.”

“Henry cares. He loves me.”

“He doesn’t know what love is and neither do you.”

“That’s not true. Henry loves me and I love him. He wouldn’t leave me, he’d be there for me. He’s a good person and he wouldn’t do that to me. You don’t even know him enough to say anything-”

“I know enough about children to tell you that they change everything. They demand every second of every day and nothing is the same once you have one! Taking care of and loving another human life is something that two high school children simply can’t comprehend!” 

Tears were streaming down her face, dripping down to wet her skirt. He only yelled because he cared.

“We’ll continue this discussion later. Go upstairs and get cleaned up, I’m making a doctors appointment for first thing tomorrow morning, is that understood?”

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. 

"Y-yes…fat-father.” 

She ran from the room and down the hall to her own, even through the layers of dry wall he could hear her sobs.  
He knew Henry was a good kid; he also knew what it was like to be in love so young. He was a boy once too. However, he really was glad that it was Pyara who had seen them and not himself as he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to look at his poor daughter ever again. The woman was kind enough to make sure Evie got home safely and was not around to be witness to the thrashing Henry was likely to revive from the hands of Arbaaz. Poor boy would be lucky if he was able to walk this Earth for another day, let alone ever see Evie again. After all that Pyara had told him it sounded as though the two of them had really been going at it. Not that Ethan wanted to think about it but he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly that moment had been like.   
Evie probably felt like she wanted to disappear or throw up.

After making an appointment with their family doctor he decided to check in on her. “Evie?” He knocked gently on her door, “I’m coming in.”  
Slowly he pushed the door open. She was curled around a stuffed animal, back facing him. He sat on her bed facing the door, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say but he felt like he had to say something.

“I know you’re very upset and embarrassed by what happened, but I want you to know that I only got upset because I care. I just want my little girl to be safe and happy. And I’m not upset with you; I’m upset with the situation.” He turned to look at her. “I need you to be honest with me; are you pregnant?” She tightened around the stuffed elephant.

"I don’t think so.”

“A baby will always be loved in this family Evie.” She sat up, toy in hand, and watched him while he spoke. “I’m not going to put you out or make you do anything alone, Jacob and I will always be here for you. I will however, make sure that its father takes responsibility for what he did. It takes two to make a baby. I love you honey, and I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” He pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his arms tight around her. 

“I know.” She said, breathing calming.   
“It’s going to be alright,” he kissed her forehead

“I promise.”


	2. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob takes Evie to her appointment, also we get to know more about Henry and Evie's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this please go check out my tumblr!!! i usually post more frequently there and have extra stuff about this au also.

So when are you going to tell him?” 

The twins sat in the waiting room.

“Tell who what?”

“Tell Dad that there isn’t just Henry, that if you are pregnant it could be any of theirs.”

She gave him a sour look. Lips pouted and brow furrowed.

“It could only be Henry’s, I haven’t done anything like that in a few months. Besides even if it was someone else’s I still want Henry to be the father.”

Jacob watched as she placed a hand on her lower abdomen. A thought crossed his mind.

“You already know don’t you?”

“I have my suspicions.”

The nurse called her in, the blood sample was taken and Jacob sat in anxiety filled silence while he waited. He pondered what would happen if she really was pregnant. No doubt Ethan would be upset, but what about her and Henry. School ended in about a month and Henry had plans to go off to college, all be it they included her but did they include a child too? Maybe they’d run away and get married like in the movies; Evie dreamed of her wedding day, of a family to call her own. Maybe Evie was secretly okay with this but just didn’t know what everyone else would say.

The door to the rooms opened and out walked his sister, a bitter-sweet smile on her face. She had a few papers in her hands.

Family Planning Association.

“I’m one month.” She said once they got into the car. “They said that I’ve got some time to decide what I want to do.”

The rest of her day was spent in solitude. Jacob knew better than to bother her when she was so deep in thought. That didn’t stop him from bringing her some lunch and holding her when she cried though. She spent the day thinking about her and Henry. She remembers the first time they ever had sex. It truly was a magical moment.  
It started out innocently enough, they were in his room working on a project. It had gotten pretty late and they decided to take a break. He showed her his telescope and the different planets and constellations.

“They’re so amazing. Why didn’t you tell me you had a telescope?”

He smiled shyly at her. Lord have mercy was he a cutie.

“It’s typically something people aren’t interested in I’ve found.”

“Well I’m interested. Do you ever see shooting stars?”

“Sometimes. Here let me see there might be a shower tonight.”

He got up and stood next to her, adjusting it for her. She could smell his cologne; it was intoxicating. It made her want to hold him and never let go.

“There try this.”

“Oh wow this is amazing. They’re so bright.”

His hand settled on her waist. She looked up at him, faces inches from one another. His eyes studied her. They moved from the blush on her cheeks to the shimmer of her lip gloss and finally they looked into her own eyes. Leaning in they gently pressed their lips together for a few seconds before pulling back. He looked away, cheeks dark red and a goofy smile on his face. She giggled.

“You’re so cute when you blush like that.”

“So are you. Wait I have an idea.”

He opened his window.

“We can get onto the roof from here. They’re a lot more pretty in person. Ladies first.”

She grabbed the ledge and hoisted herself up, giving him a clear view of her panties. He probably should have thought this through.

“You coming?”

“What-oh right, yeah hold on.”

He climbed up to see her lying there, legs propped up and panties for the world to see. He sat next to her.

“Don’t you think you should… Close your legs?”

“Why?”

“Because your skirt someone might see ya know?”

“What my underwear? It’s not that big of a deal, or” she sat up and leaned in towards him “are you jealous that you wouldn’t be the only one to see?”

“I didn’t- I mean not on purpose-”

“Henry it’s okay. I knew you would. Did you like them?”

They were green with lace around the outside. His favorite color.

“I ummm, yes. They were quite pretty.” She giggled at his shyness

“You know,” she placed her hand on his “if you ever wanted to see them again” she moved closer to him “all you have to do is ask.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

They kissed again, soft lips moving against slightly sticky ones though Henry didn’t really mind. All he could focus on was how sweet she tasted and how Evie was suddenly on top of him. His hands were stuck to her waist, to nervous to move them anywhere else.

“Henry you can touch me. It’s okay.”

She guided his hand upwards towards her breast, letting him feel and explore her body. She sighed at the feeling. 

His ringtone interrupted the moment.

“Sorry.” He checked his messages. “My parents are leaving, they said it’s fine if you stay.”

They heard the car drive away.

“So about those panties…”


	3. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie tells Ethan how her appointment went

“Evie, Jacob, I’m home!” Her fathers voice rang through out the house. “I brought dinner.”

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Fear bubbled up inside her, how would she tell him. She sat and played with her food.

“Evie don’t play. How did your appointment go?”

Everyone stilled, Jacob looked between his distressed sister and father.

“They said I should be due in December.”

“Then let’s hope it’s not on Christmas.”

Him and Jacob went back to eating.

“You need to eat Evie. You’ll need lots of strength soon.”

She felt sick.

After their meal was done and Ethan had retired to his office she decided that she’d go and talk to him.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Can I talk to you?”

“Of course.”

He set his papers down and motioned for her to come in. She sat in one of the big arm chairs, tiny compared to it.

“What was it you wanted to talk about?”

“Do you think mama would have been ashamed of me?”

Ethan was taken aback by her question. He didn’t hesitate in his answer.

“No of course not.”

“Why?”

“Because….because something very similar happened to her too.”

It was her turn to be shocked.

“When your mother and I were young we…well we did some things we shouldn’t have. And what do you know she ends up pregnant. But as you can tell we didn’t keep the baby, we lost it actually.”

“You mean she?”

“Yes unfortunately. She hadn’t been feeling well and we couldn’t afford to go see a doctor.”

“Why not?”

“Because once I told my parents m I was kicked out, banished and never to return. They wouldn’t have a bastard son. So it was just me, Cecily ,and your grandmother. We could barely make ends meet and with all of your mothers health concerns. Well her body just couldn’t handle it.”

Evie drew her knees up into her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. It made her stomach churn to think that something so terrible happened to her own mother. She wondered if it would happen to her too.

“It’s not likely, you don’t have the same health problems she did. You’ll be fine.”

“Why did you get so mad at Henry when you found out?”

“Because I don’t want him to leave you. Had Cecily and I not stayed together, I don’t think she would have made it as far in life as she did. Hell I wouldn’t have gotten this far. And I wouldn’t have two beautiful children either.”

She smiled at his words.

“Is that why you didn’t kick me out?”

“I could never abandon my children, no matter my own past. That’s not what good fathers do.”

He watched tears roll down her cheeks. It pained him to watch her suffer, to be in pain that he couldn’t fix.

“Come here princess.”

She sat in his lap, grateful to be held in her time of need. “I’m scared daddy.” She whispered between sobs.

“I know princess. It won’t be easy but me and Jacob will be with you every step of the way. No matter what you decide to do with your child, I promise you nothing will ever change our love for you. Absolutely nothing.”

“Thank you.”


	4. Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finds out he's going to be a father

Caught 4

“We need to talk.”

Henry stood in his doorway. His heart sank at the words.

“Is this about the other day, because I can assure you that noth-”

“It’s not about that. Well it is but it’s more than that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Henry I, I’m pregnant.”

Her eyes started to water for what felt like the thousandth time that week. She was sick of crying but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was afraid of what he might say. That he might really be like how her father described.

“You’re, what, how we….what?”

“Henry are you okay? You look kinda pale.”

“No I’m fine I think I just, just need to sit down for a bit.”

“Henry!”

She caught him, helping him to the couch in his dizzy state. He sat with his head in his hands, trying to process what was going on.

“Are you going to get a…”

“I haven’t decided yet, I’d prefer not to. I wanted to know what you thought.”

“I don’t know, it’s not really up to me. I’m not the one that has to be pregnant.”

She was hoping for a more opinionated answer. She stood to leave.

“I have to go and think things through.”

“Evie wait.”

He grabbed her wrist and stood, pulling her close. His arms wrapped around her, encasing her in warmth.

“I love you, I really do. And if loving you means taking care of a child then so be it.”

“What would we know about love?”

“Does that really matter? Evie I love you so much. I’ll do anything to prove that to you. I’ll even marry you.”

She pulled away from him.

“I don’t want you marrying me because I’m pregnant.”

“Then I’ll raise the baby myself if I have too. I’m not leaving you, I’m not leaving either of you.”

“Why put yourself through that? Nothing good can come of it. Why not leave while you have the chance? Why would you want to raise a baby?”

“Because that’s what fathers do.”

They were the same words her own father had told her not even days ago. He wasn’t going to leave her, in fact he was instant on being there for her. He’d proclaim his love to the heavens if it meant she’d let him be apart of the process.   
She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Parting, he smiled at her. They were terrified but at least they would have each other.   
Perhaps having his baby wouldn’t be such a bad thing.


	5. Jacob has a good idea for once

“Tell me again why I had to come with you?”

The coffee house was loud and crowded.

“Because you’re the one that needs to pass Calculus.”

Jacob sighed. He hated calculus.

“Yeah but why did he have to come along?”

He jabbed his pencil into Henry’s side.

“Ow! Jacob what the hell? You know we can’t go to my house and me and Evie have important things to discuss.”

Ever since he found out, Arbaaz had refused to let his son and Evie be alone in the house. Make no mistake they were still supportive of their son, but actions have consequences. Pyara thought he was being rather ridiculous but once Arbaaz made up his mind there was little arguing with him. Hence their date/ tutoring session at the local Starbucks.

“Just finish your practice problems. Anyways, we can’t keep a baby in a dorm. That’s probably against the rules.”

Jacob chewed on the end of his pencil.

“But we can’t afford an apartment, I don’t make that much at the library.”

All this noise really made it hard to concentrate.

“We don’t really have any other choice. Can’t you find another job? Maybe you can work for daddy.”

Jacob wasn’t going to get anything done with their squabbling in his ear.

“You know” he interrupted them “you could just commute. I’m sure Father wouldn’t mind having a nursery at home.”

The couple look at one another, mulling over his suggestion.

“You know, Jacob Frye, that might not be a bad idea.”


	6. Crib

“Evie we can’t afford this one.”

“But baby it’s perfect. Imagine how cute it’ll look with the purple.”

Evie pouted at him. He did have to admit the crib was lovely. The wood was dark and smooth to the touch. He wished he didn’t have to say no to her.

“I know but we don’t have the money right now. Why don’t we go look at paint swatches?”

She looked so disappointed.

“Alright.”

They had yet to agree on a color scheme for the nursery.

“I was thinking a nice lilac for a girl and blue for a baby boy.”

“I like red much better.”

She looked at him funny.

“But reds so…so angry. How’s a baby suppose to sleep surrounded by so much red?”

“It’s the color of passion, of love.”

He slipped a hand around her waist, pulling her close. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Henry stop. Not in public.”

She tried to push him off her, but he only held on tighter.

“Henry”

He pressed another kiss to soft skin.

“Henry stop it.” 

She snapped at him, tearing his arm off of her. 

“People are starting to stare.”

He looked around, indeed a few mothers and father had stopped to look at the young couple. Why they were, he wasn’t too sure, but it was clear it distressed Evie.

“Well they can mind their own damn business. Don’t pay them any mind.”

He grabbed her hand.

“What about yellow? Yellow would look wonderful with that crib?”

She crossed her arms across her self and twirled some loose strands of hair. She was anxious. She didn’t like the staring. She just wanted to go home.

“Henry I don’t feel well. Can we go home?”

“….yeah of course.”


	7. bonding

“Hey Henry I’ve got a question.”

Jacob was sprawled out on the couch, legs propped up on the table. Him and Henry were playing his newest video game.

“Shoot.”

“So okay I need your honest opinion on this. And now it might just be me, but does it seem to you that Evie’s boobs have gotten bigger lately?”

Henry paused the game and looked at him from his spot on the floor.

“Jacob, what the actual fuck?!”

“I mean you’ve seen her on her period and she always complains about how they hurt. So like you’ve got something to compare to.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you.”

“Like I’ve only ever seen her in a bra so it’s not the same ya know?”

“She’s your sister why are you thinking these things?”

“Hey I’m not saying "oh yeah my sisters got big tits I wanna tap that” I’m saying “hey I’ve noticed my sister changing” and I wanna make sure I’m not crazy.“

Henry sighed.

”…..they’re huge.“

He flopped backwards onto his back while Jacob chuckled.

"No you don’t understand Jacob, they’re huge and she won’t let me touch them. It doesn’t help that all her shirts are way too tight now.”

Jacob cackled at his pain expression. “Wow really? It must be sooooo painful for you.”

His voice dripped with sarcasm.

“She gets mad when I stare but you tell me what I’m suppose to do. They’re just….her boobies are just so big Jacob. I just wanna grab them like all the time but no "they’re not play things”.“

Henrys expression was too much for Jacob. He looked so pained and exasperated.

"Is she into that sort of thing?”

“God yes she is and it’s so hot. She likes it when I pinch her nipples and she lets me suck on them. Her moans are heavenly.”

“I can’t believe my sister of all people, lets you slap her tits around. This is priceless.”

Jacob had tears in his eyes at this point.

“And do you know what the worst part is?”

“No, but do enlighten me.”  
Jacob replied.

“Now that she’s pregnant they’ve gotten so big she says her bras barely fit but she hasn’t bought new ones so now I’m forced to watch as they spill out everywhere all the damn time. It’s torture it really is.”

Jacob was howling. Poor guy just wanted to touch some boobies.

“What’s so funny?”

Evie entered the room, bags hanging from her arms.

Her shirt was pulled taught over her chest. Changes were starting to become evident not only in her emotions but in her body as well.  
The smallest bit of pudge was starting to form on her belly.  
They two boys looked at each other, not wanting to admit the context of their conversation.  
Henry looked up at her.

“It’s nothing darling. How did your shopping trip with Ethan go?”


	8. Father Daughter

"What about this one princess?" 

Evie looked at the crib. It was white with floral patterns adorning the blankets inside. 

"It's nice." 

"You don't like it?"

"No it's fine it's just..."

"What, is there another one you like?"

"Yeah but Henry says we can't afford it." 

"Let me see it."

Ethan followed his daughter to the other crib. Evie did always have expensive tastes. 

"I'll buy it for you."

"Really?"

"Of course, anything for my princess." 

She pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Thank you Daddy, thank you so much." 

He laughed at her excitement. Ethan would do anything for his children and he made sure they knew that.   
The ride home was filled with smiles and laughter as she told him all about the cute clothes she would dress her child in or the names she liked. 

When they arrived home Evie took the smaller bags while Ethan struggled to figure out how he'd get the crib box through the door. She could hear wild laughter from the living room. Standing in the door way she interrupted her brother and boyfriend and waited for a answer. They had none.


	9. A simple moment

"Evie, what is with you today? You haven't been this touchy in a long time." 

She pulled back from kissing his neck. 

"I don't know I just....I miss you. I like it when we kiss, it makes me feel good." 

Her lips pressed against his, red from having just been suckling his skin. His hands were placed firmly on her hips, tummy a bit more pudgy than usual. 

"I like it when we kiss too but you haven't been in a kissing mood much recently. Just the other day you were sobbing about a nature documentary you were watching." 

He tugged her towards him and laid back on the bed, letting her straddle his hips. 

"Shut up," she slapped his arm "I was very happy for the polar bears okay. I've been an emotional roller coaster the last two months and I can't help it." 

He laughed at her pout. She always was a cutie when she pouted. 

"I know princess, it took me almost an hour to calm you down, but it was still sorta cute if you ask me." 

Her cheeks turned red at his comment and she leaned down, noses centimeters from the other. 

"Stop talking. "

They locked in a passionate kiss.


	10. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Evie talk about possible names for their baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly my writing style has changed so much since I last updated this story so I tried to keep it the same. I might change it but that seems so awkward since the rest isn't written that way....but I love the simplicaity

"Jaya, do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?"

Henry looked up from his book. "How should I know?"

Evie huffed as lightning lit up their bedroom. The rain was terrible tonight. It hasn't stopped since they woke up. 

"You're not stupid, you're suppose to guess. I think we'll have a little girl." 

"I do too"

"You're only saying that because I did"

Henry put his book down and looked at her. "I am not. I wouldn't mind a daughter. Girls a cute"

"That sounds gross"

"You know what I meant, stupid" 

Evie giggled and rolls over to face him while he sinks further into the sheets. They decided to spend the day snuggling. 

"What would you name our little girl?"

Henry thought about it for a few moments.   
"I like the name Blossom and Pearl, or maybe your mothers name would be nice. Cecily is a pretty name"

He watched her face drop for a moment but then she smiled softly. "It is isn't it...what about an Indian name?" 

"I'm not sure about that, there's so many to pick from, but I can think of something. What names do you like?" 

Evie's quick to answer. 

"I like the name Pearl or mamas name is perfect too. Cecily Pearl Mir, it's cute isn't it?"


End file.
